1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to armor, and in particular, to a Mechanically-Adaptive, Armor Link/linkage (MAAL) armor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional passive and mechanically reactive armor structures and systems that are configured to defeat projectile and/or other threats that have been implemented with varying degrees of success. A significant amount of the prior art in the armor area is in connection with human body armor, and does not use linked armor components at the cellular and modular level. Much of the prior art for use in vehicular armor enhancement is of fixed manufacture design, and is statically unchangeable once produced and integrated into and/or onto the vehicle.
However, conventional armor generally presents deficiencies, compromises and limitations in performance, which are often manifested as inadequate performance against threats and/or producing potential hazard to nearby individuals and/or equipment, excessive weight and size, collateral damage to personnel and/or the environment, inability to transport vehicles equipped with the armor, simple hence limited response capabilities, and the like. In many cases, conventional armors are ineffective for defeating some threats. As such, there is a desire for improved armor systems.